Out of shield
bing out of shield.]] Out of shield, abbreviated as OoS or called Out of shield options, are options that a character can perform while shielding, or right after finishing the shield animation. These options are mostly used when a player is put on the defense and has to deal with shield pressure. Certain attacks will leave players in enough shield stun to prevent them from counterattacking. This can be avoided if the player perfect shields their opponent's attack, which will leave them open to a counterattack. Out of shield options were not possible in the original Super Smash Flash due to shields not being in the game. However, due to the addition shields in Super Smash Flash 2, out of shield options are possible. Universal out of shield options Universal out of shield options are options that every character can perform while they are in shield. *Grab (also known as shield grabbing) - Grabbing out of shield is a very useful move to punish opponents. However, only certain characters who have long and fast grabs, like and , have a better time performing this option. Characters who have tether grabs, like and , do have long reach, but the ending of their grabs will leave them wide open to be punished. Characters with small and slow grab ranges, like and , will understandably have a harder time using this option. A major problem for this option is if the opponent is out of the player's grab range, is able to spot dodge the grab in time or is in the opposite direction of the character who is trying to grab. This leaves the player open to being punished. This option is best if the player perfect shields their opponents attack. *Rolling - Rolling is a very useful out of shield option due to it granting the shielder invincibility while rolling and having them move away from the opponent. However, this option can be punished if the opponent reads the roll or if the roll of the character is slow and is able to be caught up with. *Sidestepping - Side stepping is very useful due to granting the player invincibility and leave the opponent open to a counterattack. However, just like with rolling, this can be read and punished by the opponent. *Jump - Jumping out of shield is very useful due to it allowing the shielder to be able to move out of the way of their opponent's attack. Jumping out of shield is very useful for a player to perform an aerial to counterattack their opponent. This also extends to specials moves. *Up tilt - Up tilting out of shield is a mechanic only available in SSF2 and not in the main games. Characters with fast up tilts that cover their entire body, like 's and 's, are the most useful for dealing with shield pressure. *Up smash - Up smash out of shield is normally a good option when a player is trying to secure a KO on the opponent. Characters with fast and strong up smashes, like 's and Pikachu's, are great for KO'ing opponents. Up specials out of shield Every character can perform their up special out of shield to deal with shield pressure. However, while some characters up specials are really useful due to them having a hitbox, some do not and can leave the player open. * 's Spinning Kong is very useful to do, as it covers both sides of DK. If the opponent is behind him, they will also receive knockback due to the strong hitbox of the initial attack. Also due to DK being able to move across the ground while using this move makes it even more useful. * 's Instant Transmission is useful due to the strong kick Goku performs when he performs the move. Goku can also teleport away from the opponent which makes the move safer. * 's Super Jump Punch is useful due to the speed of the move and that it multi hits the opponent while sending them a fair distance away on the final hit. * 's Dolphin Slash is useful due to how fast the attack is, the disjointed range of Marth's sword and, if tipped, can send the opponent a fair distance away. However, the move puts Marth into a helpless state, which leaves him open. * 's Shuttle Loop is useful due to the initial hitbox of the move dealing decent knockback. The move also makes Meta Knight glide which makes the move less risky than Marth's dolphin slash. * 's Shadow Clone Slash is useful due to the initial hitbox of the move can send opponents away. The initial hitbox of the move can also lead into the optional attack which makes the move even more useful. The move will also leave a bushin on the ground which will stun the opponent, which makes the move even more useful. * 's is very useful due to the low start up of the move, the moves high priority and that it can suck opponents into the attack. Down specials out of shield Certain characters have down specials that fast enough to punish opponents when jumped out of shield. * 's can be used out shield if the player is fast enough to cancel the momentum from the jump by using the Reflector in time. The fact that the move comes out in one frame makes it a very useful move and that the reflector can be jump canceled to perform similar other out of shield options makes the move more useful. Category:Terms Category:Techniques Category:Techniques in Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series